


Make Love not War

by Sharinganblossoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinganblossoms/pseuds/Sharinganblossoms
Summary: Mikasa groaned as she felt herself being pressed further against the wall as his lips returned to her own.  Her body felt hot, feverish as he coaxed her mouth open and flicked his tongue against her own.This was fucked up. The world was on the edge of destruction and here they both were making out like nothing else mattered. What were they doing?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	Make Love not War

**Author's Note:**

> Text in italics is flashback.  
Spoiler for current chapter.

How did she end up here?  


A small voice asked in the back of Mikasa's mind as she felt lips trailing her neck. She couldn't help but encircle her own hands around Eren to pull him closer. She could hear the distant footsteps of the colossals moving farther and farther away towards to the sea. Mindless Titans were all but killed yet they caused a generous amount of destruction and loss before that. She groaned as she felt herself being pressed further against the wall as his lips returned to her own. Her body felt hot, feverish as he coaxed her mouth open and flicked his tongue against her own.  


This was fucked up. The world was on the edge of destruction and here they both are making out like nothing else mattered. What are they doing? This wasn't what she had in her mind when she went to talk to him.  


_"Eren stop this! This is too much."  
_

_She had somehow managed to climb on the top of his gigantic Titan and onto his face as she yelled. He looked menacing, monstrous even. But that was still her Eren.  
_

_"Destroying the military forces should be enough. Don't do this!"  
_

_He tried to shake her off but she was reluctant and she could see the rage burning in his eyes. She have to snap him out of it. Mikasa sensed it before she could see and jumped out of the way just in time before the heavy hand punched the air. She jumped on the roof next to him as she couldn't believe it. Was he trying to kill her? This can't be Eren. After all he was doing everything to protect them wasn't he?  
_

_She gritted her teeth as she pulled out the thunder spear and took the aim. She knew she was no match for his power but it wouldn't hurt to try would it? Due to the sheer size of his body he wasn't able to move fast as she threw it right at the spot near his neck. The Titan growled but in the midst of the smoke she could make out that it barely managed to cause a small wound.  
_

_She saw a shift in his expression then as though he was seeing her for the first time but before she could speak again she felt heavy footsteps from behind her and turned her head to see two giant colossals walking right in her direction with the sole aim of killing her. Did Eren command them to do so? She felt tears well up in her eyes as a sob escaped her lips.  
_

_"Do you hate me this much Eren?"  
_

_She asked without looking in his direction as she closed her eyes. Well if she was going to die she might as well be honest with him one last time.  
_

_"If you really hate me, why did u save me back then? You should have let me die, why did you?"  
_

_Maybe it was only her he despised. After all he didn't call anyone else a slave right? She remembered the anger, the frustration on his face whenever he used to look at her back then. His eyes glaring at her, trying to push her away. He have always hated her, havent he? But she also remembered the kindness, the fondness in them when he looked at her. Was it a fragmentation of her own fantasy? She thought that perhaps over the years they have grown closer. She remembered his not so subtle gaze on her when he thought she didn't notice. Was it just her imagination? The colossals were just a few feet away as she looked at him maybe for the last time and let out a bittersweet smile.  
_

_"Just a while ago I was regretting not being honest with you. Not being honest with you about how I feel. About how much I am in love with you. There is nothing I can say, nothing which will describe my feelings for you."  
_

_She collapsed on her knees as she reminiscenced their time together. She could try to escape but where and for what? Everything was going to be destroyed anyways. One person she loved most in the world wanted to kill her and that hurt her more then anything else. She waited for the impact, for the heat of the collosal Titans but the footsteps halted. There was a loud roar as she slowly opened her eyes to find Eren's eyes glowing brightly as he sheathed her tiny form with his hand. After a moment colossals marched away from there as she looked up at him in shock.  
_

_There was a steam coming out from his nape as she blinked before she saw his figure emerge on the top of the Titan. She saw him slide downwards and towards her as she slowly got up. Mikasa could see his eyes glowing purple as he neared her. Eren took hesitant steps and she could see the founders power coursing through him as he stood in front of her. Lone hand rose shakingly and moved towards her cheek which was still wet with her tears. He wiped it off gently as her lips tremble with all the bottled up emotions. He moved closer to her and she could see his own eye glisten as he pulled her closer and hugged her like his life depended on it.  
_

_Mikasa let out a sharp breath she didn't know she was holding as his hands held her tightly and he nestled his face in the crook of her neck.  
"I am so sorry. I am so sorry Mikasa. I never wanted to hurt you."  
_

_His voice wavered as she broke down too and fisted his shirt tightly.  
_

_"Just now I don't know what happened. I didn't realize it was you."  
_

_She lifted her head to look into his eyes which mirrored her own emotions as she asked him in a small voice.  
_

_"You don't hate me then?  
_

_He shook his head and rested his forehead over hers before palming her face in his large hands.  
_

_"Mikasa you are" -his eyes flickered to her lips before looking into her onyx pools as he murmured-. "You are everything to me."  
_

_His lips landed on her own softly and Mikasa was too frozen to react first. Eren, the boy she loved half of her life was kissing her. She felt her eyes well up as she returned the kiss with equal fervour. She have never kissed anyone before and judging from his sloppy movements neither has he. But only the feeling of him returning her feelings was enough to make her heart swell. His lips pressed deeper into her as she licked his lower lip with her tongue and he groaned. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and encircled her waist to bring her body closer to his.  
_

_She didn't know how long they stayed like that, lips to lips, bodies flushed together. She never wanted this moment to end. Mikasa didn't know who moved first but soon they found themselves moving down from the roof and into the vacant house which lead to their current situation.  
_

Eren's hands are everywhere now. Over her shirt unbuttoning them and throwing it round the corner, under her ass squeezing it and pushing their lower bodies together. She roams her hand over his torso before pulling him down for a harsh kiss. Their teeths clashing together and their lips moving messily against each other. They both are inexperienced but full of need for each other. Her hand roams over his hard torso trailing every ridges of his muscles as he sighs against her lips. She wants to feel him skin to skin. Couple buttons pops off as she removes his shirt leaving his upper body bare.  


She leans down and leaves a wet trail over the hard plains of his chest before placing a small kiss on top of his heart. Eren's hands moved behind her back to undo the straps of her bra and she discardes the flimsy clothing from her shoulder. His wet mouth presses against her breast, pinching and flicking her nipple as she moans. Mikasa had expected awkwardness and shyness but she felt none of that. It feels so right yet so wrong due to the chaos that is around them. But they might never get the chance to do this ever again so Mikasa lets herself be selfish for once.  


And then it's just her and Eren, two lost souls latching at each other for a moment of comfort and love. She helps him take off her pants and slid her panties down. A loud moan tears off from her throat as his tongue laves and licks at her center. Eren is a man starved as he takes it all and she lets him. Her hands fist the long strands above his head as he eats her out until she is screaming and reaching her peak. Her legs wobble as she leans on him for support and he kisses her passionately. She tastes herself on his lips as she hears the sound of a zipper being undone and knows what's to come.  


Are they really going to do this? Right now? Eren must have sensed her hesitation as he pauses and looks in her eyes. Looking at his face right now, he looks so different yet so same. She remembers the angry teenage boy from early military days and then this person in front who is perhaps the most powerful man in the world right now. They barely bear any resemblance except their will to fight till the very end. Even his eyes have changed color.  


When he leans down to place a chaste kiss on her lips, Mikasa couldn't take it anymore as she lowers her hand to his pant before pulling out his cock as he hisses. She pushes him down and on the floor as she climbs over his hips and places his tip over her wetness. She feels shivers reverberate through her body as he gives her a hot look and squeezes her hips.  


With measured movement she takes him inside her and tries not to wince with pain. Her muscles clench uncomfortably as he is settled inside her till the hilt. She bits her lip and raises herself before slamming down once again. Eren snarls as his grip tightens over her and she starts a slow pace. It still hurts but she wants this, she wants to feel something anything and the pain feels good compared to the numbness which settled in her heart when she thought he was going to kill her. Soon she begins to feel pleasure build up inside her as she increases the pace and fucks him more harshly. His hands move to squeeze her breasts roughly and play with her clit as she bits her lip, her eyes shut close with the intense feeling. His cock touches the sensitive spot inside her as she gasps and opens her eyes to find him staring at her intensely. She is taken aback the myriad of emotion on his face. Love, lust, adoration and desire. Her muscle clenches as she looks away from those deep pools, her hands gripping into nothingness as she moves above him.  


"Mikasa..."  


His husky voice calls her out her name but she refuses to look at him as she was this close to breaking down again. With a quick movement, she is flipped down and on her back as Eren hovers over her, successfully trapping her below him. She finally looks into his eyes as he enters her again with a hard thrust and starts pounding her into the ground. Mikasa is trapped into those eyes, unable to look away as he fucks her with all abandon. He laces their fingers together and places her hand above her head as he leans closer to her body so that they are breathing over each other. It is when she feels the wetness on her cheeks that she realises she is crying as she nears her peak. Eren muffles her scream with a quick kiss as his hips thrust into her with more force then before. Her body shudders uncontrollably and jerks against him as he follows her close and finishes inside her with shallow thrusts. Eren collapses over her, his head buried in the crook of her neck as she wraps her arm around his strong back. Her legs feel like jelly as she lays there listening to the rhythmic beating of their heart. Their body was slick with sweat and she could feel the wetness dripping from the center of her leg but Mikasa doesn't care. She wants to freeze this moment forever.  


It is Eren who moved first and pulls out from inside her before getting up. He gives her a hand as she gets up too and they both dress in complete silence. Mikasa didn't know what to make out of this. So they both kind of confessed their feelings to each other but where do they go from here? Last she checked world was still in shambles and she still had no idea what Eren was thinking.  


"Eren what are you going to do now?"  


Words are out of her mouth before she can stop and he turns to face her, his eyes turned back to their natural green sometime during their love making and she feels relieve on seeing him somewhat normal. He moves closer to her and kisses her softly before whispering against her lips.  


"Wait for me Mikasa."  


She nods as her hands trace the rough skin of his cheek gently.  


"I will."  


And he leaves the house as Mikasa prays to all the gods above that Eren have some other plan which doesn't involve the genocide of the entire world.


End file.
